Harry Potter in the Alternate Universe
by deranged58
Summary: In this AU, James and Lily Potter didn't die, and Harry is in the care of Dumbledore instead of the Dursleys. How would Harry's life change? PG-13 just in case.
1. He who Lived, and They who Resisted

Chapter 1 – He who Lived, and They who Resisted

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Harry Potter; only the storyline, Deranged and Ki are mine.

**A/N**: I removed the previous version of the story because there were some errors in the layout. This first chapter is the very same as the one I had uploaded before. )

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't the usual boy who lived down the street. Right from his first cry, many things set him apart from other little boys who run around playing in the park, or who have parents to give them sweets or presents. Instead, Harry lost his parents to insanity when he was one. All his life, the only adults he knew were some of the teachers in Hogwarts, namely Uncle Dumbledore, Aunt McGonagall, Uncle Flitwick and Aunt Pomfrey, when he fell sick. Sweets he had received were of an extraordinary kind from the usual Muggle kid. 

It was a bright morning when Harry woke up on his eleventh birthday. He had a heavy heart. Every year, Uncle Dumbledore would bring him to visit his parents at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. But every year, Harry had been disappointed; he would hope and hope that his parents would show signs of being saner before each visit, but they would still be talking incoherently, as though Harry was someone they didn't know, or being very quiet and fearful of him.

But he had also reason to look forward to this day. Finally, he would know the reason behind his parent's being insane, and why he had a scar on his head; a lighting bolt-shaped scar which would hurt without warning.

Harry dressed, and went out of the special room Dumbledore had attached to his own room.

"Good morning, Uncle Dumbledore."

"Why, good morning, Harry. Happy birthday to you, and may you be celebrating this day even a hundred years later!"

"How old are you, Uncle Dumbledore?" It was Harry's favourite question, though Dumbledore had never answered to it directly.

"As much older than you are today then I was older than you yesterday, my boy. Now, listen to me, today's going to be a busy day. Firstly, you'll find breakfast on the dining table. Eat to your stomach's full, and we'll set off for St Mungo's. Secondly, while we're at London, we'll be buying your school supplies. A Remus Lupin will join us at St Mungo's to bring you there; I've got something else to attend to. After buying all your school supplies, you'll come back here and… and we'll talk about what had happened."

"Noted, Uncle Dumbledore. What do you have to attend to?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. I've got to go for a moment now, but I'll be back as soon as you finish breakfast. Oh, and leave your dirty clothes out; a house-elf would come later for it. Until you finish your breakfast –"

With that, Dumbledore disappeared from sight. Harry sighed. He was looking forward to being able to celebrate his birthday, but it seemed that today would be too long a day. He sat at the dining table, gobbling down food, and thinking how Uncle Dumbledore could hold a kid in place – by planning a time table such that the most anticipated thing would be right at the end at the day, so the kid would have no choice but to be good.

Just as Dumbledore had promised, he reappeared again just as the plates on the dining table had been wiped clean. "Ready, then?" Dumbledore pointed his wand at a broken lamp on his table, muttered something, then asked Harry to touch the lamp with him. Instantaneously, Harry and Dumbledore were transported to outside St Mungo's long-term wards. Dumbledore pointed his wand at the kettle once again, and it shrunk such that it resembled a toy kettle, and kept it inside one of his many pockets.

"Remember, Harry, that your parents are not of sound mind. Despite that, you should know that this was an ending no one wanted, and that they were indeed forced into insanity. Show your respects to your parents as they are due, and feel happy that they are still here, for not many have survived the wrath." Dumbledore's eyes bored into Harry's, wanting him to fully realize what meant.

Harry nodded. Every year before this, Uncle Dumbledore had said this before letting him into his parents' ward. He never fully understood what Dumbledore had meant by "the wrath", but he expected that it was nothing pleasant. Nothing that could have taken away his parents' sound mind was pleasant.

With a resounding crack, a Healer appeared outside the ward. After greeting both Harry and Dumbledore, she unlocked the door using her wand, and let them in, shutting and locking the door after them. ("Just ask for me later if you want to get out, we can't risk not locking the door.")

James and Lily Potter reside in a private ward in St Mungo's and the hospitalization fee was "paid by the Ministry of Magic in view of their contributions to the wizarding world", so Harry knew. He quietly walked to his mother's bed, praying hard, and then muttered, "Hi, Mum."

Lily, who was playing a toy figurine on her bedside, turned, and looked shocked. Harry knew what it was going to be; his mother had not regained her senses. Just then –

"Hi."

Dumbledore turned around and stared. From all of his wizarding knowledge, he did not think that insanity resulting from torture could be treated at all, or, at the very least, that quickly. Harry was astounded as his heart rose. Did he just hear his mom talk to him?

"Hi, Lupin, how have you been?"

Harry turned away. He should have known. It was always the same result. His mother – and father – would probably not regain their sanity again. He began to sob.

"Oh, don't cry Lupin. I know, I know. Your transformations are painful, very painful indeed. Don't you worry, dear. Snape has agreed to brew the potion for you, so you don't have to go through the pain again. Come come…" and Lily began to pat Harry on the back.

Meanwhile, Dumbledore stared upon the sobbing back. He knew it was hard for Harry to come here on what should be the happiest day of his life, but after all, forgiving is the first step to recovery, and without being able to come to terms with reality would never help in forgiving. Maybe he should push back the date when he would tell Harry about the past…

Just then, Harry sat up, wiping his tears away. He stared into his mother's eyes, and uttered to himself, "I know you will get well one day, Mum. I know you will. Both you and Dad. Both of you will get well…"

James Potter clapped and hurrahed.

* * *

"Was it hard for you, Harry?" 

Dumbledore and Harry were outside St Mungo's, waiting for Remus Lupin to arrive.

"No. After a while, you realize that it is no use crying. I'd rather spend my time hoping, wouldn't you?"

"Indeed. Hope is what makes people believe. Are you going to be ready for the truth tonight?"

"Yes." Harry stared at Uncle Dumbledore. "You promised –"

"And so I have. I have not forgotten."

Just then, a man appeared out of nowhere with a resounding crack. He looked around for a moment, seeing Dumbledore and Harry, smiled, and walked towards them.

"Hi, Lupin, you're late, which isn't usual. Current password to my office in Hogwarts?"

"Sherbet lemon, and sorry I was late. I nearly forgot about this," Lupin said sheepishly.

"Hi, Uncle Lupin."

"Why, good day to you Harry, and happy birthday. How are your parents?"

"As fine as fine can be to people who have lost their sanity. My mom thought I was you, and –"

"Harry, Harry. No doubt you'd find a lot of time to tell Uncle Lupin about what your mother had said on the way to Diagon Alley. Mind you, he has some bit of interesting information you'd want to know too, so remember to leave him some time. Lupin, I understand that you will find this useful –" Dumbledore passed Lupin a golden key "– so you can retrieve what you need for Harry's school's things. Vault 713. I invite you to dinner tonight, after which you will assist me in telling Harry the truth."

Lupin looked shocked. "But, he's only –"

"No one is ever ready for information that disturbing, no matter if you are eleven, or if you are a hundred and ten. I've made a Harry last year, and though many say promises are made to be broken, I want to make good my word."

"I see. I'll be there as soon as I get everything Harry needs."

"Good. I'll see you later then."

Dumbledore disappeared with a resounding crack, and Harry and Lupin went forth to Diagon Alley.

* * *

**A/N**: This is my first attempt at a HP fanfic, and I hope I'm starting right. I don't ask for much; only that you read and review this chapter. And to keep you in suspense till I upload the next chapter, 

What will happen in Chapter 2: Diagon Alley

- Lupin brings Harry to buy his school things  
- Harry meets the Weasley family, and is introduced to them  
- Harry meets Draco Malfoy  
- Harry meets Ki

To find out who Ki is, and how her appearance in the story would change it, please check back to the story! Till then!


	2. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley

**A/N**: Thanks to **MuggleBuddy** for his/her review (to my previous fic; it has since been deleted, sorry!)! And yes, I am pretty sure this is my first HP fic. I'd know right? ;)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Harry Potter; only the storyline and Ki are mine.

* * *

As Harry and Lupin walked towards Diagon Alley, Harry asked Uncle Lupin about how he knew Uncle Dumbledore and, most importantly, his parents.

"Let's just say I was at Hogwarts once, together with your parents. Uncle Dumbledore was my Transfiguration teacher."

"Oh, I see. So you must be very clever?"

Lupin laughed. "If only you could say that." With that, they had entered The Leaky Cauldron, and Lupin called for two Butterbeers. Handing one to Harry, he said, "Come with me, and try not to get lost. We've got quite a lot to do today."

Lupin led Harry to what seemed like the courtyard of The Leaky Cauldron, and after a little counting, tapped one of the bricks there with his wand. Harry stared as the place where the wand hit brick formed a hole, which increased in size as every second passed. Soon, the hole was big enough for a Hippogriff to walk through without bending.

"Wow, Uncle Lupin!"

"The brick is supposed to do that, so we can step into Diagon Alley," explained Lupin as their made their way through. "You see, the London from where we have come from is actually Muggle London. Diagon Alley is a part of London which is inaccessible to a Muggle, unless he or she was specially chosen to be able to do so. In that way, we can have a whole street of shops selling wands, wizard's robes, potion ingredients and other whatnots.

"Now that we are finally in our own world, we better get your shopping done," muttered Lupin, as he led Harry to Gringotts, the wizarding bank which was guarded by goblins. He walked in to the building, and went straight to a counter, talking to the goblin at it.

"Hello, Griphooks. I would like to make a withdrawal from vault seven-one-three."

"Ah, Harry Potter's. Do you have his key?"

Lupin produced it. Griphooks looked at it for a moment, then said, "All is in order. Please come with me."

Griphooks went to the locked door at the left of the building. As Lupin and Harry made their way there, he used his fingers to stroke the door, and soon enough, the door was Transfigured into a cart.

"Ah, not a very bad cart, if I may say so myself. Ok, hop on aboard, Mr. Lupin and Potter."

When all three were ready, Griphooks muttered something, and the cart began moving underground. Lupin hurriedly told Harry to hold on the side. Just as Harry did, the cart began to tilt - or so Harry thought. The cart was now aiming for the darkness at a sharp angle, and without any warning, began to speed down towards the Gringotts vaults.

Just as suddenly as the cart had sped up, it stopped. Harry, gasping for air, looked up at the door to his left. From the light of the lamp, Harry realised that they have reached vault 713; his vault. Griphooks went out of the cart and said, "Come on, come on, get out already, I don't have all day. Key please."

Lupin handed the key to Griphooks, and helped Harry out before getting out himself. Meanwhile, Griphooks had slotted in theukey into the door. Harry stared in awe as the door simply melted away into gold ("Don't worry, when you get out later you get a new door and key for advanced security," Griphook assured Harry.), and revealed piles of golden Galleons, silver Sickles, and bronze Knuts. His surprise must have been written on hs face; Lupin asked amicablly (?), "Thought you were a poor kid? You're probably tue richest boy around, dear Harry!"

Lupin began withdrawing some of the money in the vault. "This should be enough for a first year. Griphook, if you please."

"With pleasure, Mr. Lupin."

Lupin and Harry stepped out of the way as Griphook pointed his finger towards the vault and uttered some words. Just as he finished, melted gold flowed from the ceiling, and soon, a new door protected vault 713 from any stray passer-by's sight, with a new key at the lock. Griphook removed the key and passed it to Lupin before beginning their journey to go above ground again.

* * *

When they reached the now-familiar Gringotts building, Lupin helped Harry out again, and on their way out -

"Arnold Weasley!"

A group of people, mostly red-heads except for the mother, turned around. One of them seemed to recognize Lupin, and came up to him, saying, "Hi, Lupin! I didn't expect to see you here." With that, introductions were made; one by one, Percy, Fred, George, Ronald and Ginny Weasley were all introduced to Lupin and Harry. Then Lupin introduced Harry, saying that he would be going into Hogwarts for his first year. Mrs. Weasley was pleasantly surprised; "How wonderful! Ron is going to be a first-year too, maybe you can be friends!" Meanwhile, all the Weasley children were staring at Harry. After all, they have read about how the Potter family had been sacrificed to help vanquish…

"I think we better start now. Do you want to do the shopping together, Mrs. Weasley?" Lupin said suddenly.

"Oh, ok, since I have quite a lot of kids, and Harry and Ron would need the same stuff. So…" With that, Mrs. Weasley began assigning the children there to a adult. Harry and Ron would be taken by Lupin, Fred and George the twins would be taken by Mr. Weasley, and Ginny and Percy would follow Mrs. Weasley. The adults agreed to meet at Flourish and Blott's (a wizarding bookshop) to buy the textbooks the children would need for next year.

Lupin brought Harry and Ron around to buy their school supplies, such as a cauldron ("No, you can't get a gold one, Harry, it says pewter on your list"), potion ingredients ("Don't be greedy and take too many of those unicorn's horns, they disintegrate into nothingness if left alone for two months"), robes, and finally a wand, at Ollivander's. Harry got a wand with holly and phoenix feather as the core, and Ron got a nice unicorn tail one.

Soon, it was time to meet up with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The trio made their way to Flourish and Blott's with their newly-bought supplies and waited outside the door for the other two groups. Soon, they had all arrived, so the Weasleys, Harry and Lupin made their way into the bookstore.

The bookstore was crowded today. As he made his way into the store, Harry saw a large banner, stating that there was a 50 discount off all Gilderoy Lockhart's books, and that Gilderoy would be there at 4pm. At the corner of his eye, he could see Mrs. Weasley getting excited. It 3.30, meaning that if they do not want to be mobbed, the group had half an hour to do their shopping. Lupin began to take charge. He used spells to get the books the children needed, then made his way through to the cashier and paid for them. Time went by quickly, and the group just managed to get out of the bookstore just as "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present, Gilderoy Lockhart!"

Lupin heaved a sigh of relief. "That guy must be the greatest fraud I've ever seen. Have you ever heard of a werewolf fully recovering and becoming totally human again, Authur?"

Mr. Weasley gave a highly significant glance to Lupin. "No, of course not. Well, I think time is getting on, and we have to go, so see you, Lupin, and Harry. I expect we'll see you on the Hogwarts train."

"No, Uncle Weasley, I live –" Harry started.

"Yes, of course you will, Authur. Harry and I have got to go also, so I'll see you around." Lupin hurriedly cut in. After the two of them were alone, he said, "You aren't supposed to let people know where exactly you stay, are you Harry?"

"Sorry, Uncle Lupin, I was carried off. It's been a long time since I had a friend of my age, you know."

Lupin sighed. Just as they turned the corner to get to a secluded place to use a Portkey to get back, Harry saw someone staring at them. He looked at the girl who was looking at them. She looked a lot like Harry did, but she didn't wear any spectacles. Harry thought he knew the girl. He searched through his memories, thinking about the girl, and who she might have been. All too quickly, Lupin said, "Come on Harry, a story's waiting for you." Harry touched a part of the blackened kettle, and when he looked back to look at the girl one last time, she was gone.

* * *

**A/N**: That's it for the second chapter! And, for those wondering, the girl is indeed Ki. But I've decided that this is not really a good place to introduce her into the story yet. You'll see her and someone else in the sorting, though. The sharp-eyed would also realize I didn't introduce Draco Malfoy. Now, for a preview into the next chapter:

What will happen in Chapter 3: The Story

- Harry would get more knowledge about why he wasn't like any common eleven-year-old wizard  
- Lupin would tell Harry about his relationship with his parents

Till then, please R/R. I need the comments and reviews to improve!


	3. The Story

Chapter 3 – The Story

**A/N**: Thanks to **MuggleBuddy** again for his/her review! How STUPID of me to forget The Three Broomsticks is in Hogsmeade. Sorry! I have since edited Chapter 2. And Gilderoy Lockhart was there, erm, mainly for show. He'll not appear that quickly, but he will in this story. Because this was an AU, I thought maybe I didn't have to follow the books religiously. Sorry for any confusion caused!

And also, I mixed up Authur Weasley with Arnold Weasley. I'm not really sure which one is the correct one (this started after Rita Skeeter), and hence the name in the second chapter may be wrong. Sorreh.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing related to Harry Potter; only the storyline and Ki are mine.

* * *

After taking the Portkey, Harry and Lupin ended up in Harry's room, and was shocked to see that all his school supplies are there already. A bell rang in the distance; dinner must be ready. "Come, Uncle Lupin, let's go for dinner. Uncle Dumbledore must be waiting for us," Harry quipped, eager to get it over and done with. After dinner, Uncle Dumbledore had promised, the truth…

Dinner was a silent affair. Dumbledore, as always (when he dined with Harry), sat at the very end of a long table. Harry sat on his left, and Lupin on his right. After the sumptuous dinner, Dumbledore led Harry and Lupin to his office. There, he motioned Harry and Lupin to sit down while he took his seat behind the desk.

"Harry, I have to tell you first and foremost that this story of yours isn't a pleasant one. Not many eleven year olds or even a hundred year olds have a story as sad as yours. I will begin from the very beginning, and I do hope that you'd stop me when you feel too terrible to go on. Remember, this is not a sign of weakness, because not many people can come to terms with a tragedy as large as yours. And I also ask that you do not interrupt me when I begin. It only makes it more difficult to start again. OK?"

Harry nodded.

"To fully understand why you are in the situation you are in now, you have to dive into the history of a person, Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Voldemort. He was a half-blood wizard who came to Hogwarts a long time ago. Especially talented wizard he was, often topping his year in many subjects. He misused his talent when he graduated and became a fully qualified wizard though; he got himself interested in the Dark Arts, and got too deep to come back to the Light. Hence, he decided to style himself as Voldemort, and was the most feared wizard in a century.

"Why had he want to torture you and your parents? Simply because power had gotten to him. He did not want to give up his power, give up the fear he had had in the people's hearts. Before you were born in July, there was a prophecy made. And it went thus:

"'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_'

"There were two children who fulfill the terms in the prophecy. One, of course, is you, and the other is someone who will be coming to Hogwarts come September first. I shan't tell you who, but his parents have also been tortured into insanity by Voldemort's followers, or Death Eaters.

"However, why was it you that I have specifically brought here? For the simple reason that it was Voldemort himself who had went to your house to find you. Note that in the prophecy, it says that _the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal_. By going to your house to get at your personally has made you his equal, and hence, you hold the power to destroy Voldemort."

Harry had been sitting quietly throughout the whole story. He could not believe his ears. Voldemort – _his equal_ – his parents – _either must die at the hand of the other­_ – _neither can live while the other survives_ – he was to be murderer, or murdered.

"And – and what had it got to do with my parents?"

"After the prophecy was made, I immediately saw you and the other boy in question in serious danger. Without any hesitation, I told your parents and his parents about the peril you are in, and they, trusting me, left both of you in my care. I continued to keep watch over the houses they lived in without their knowing, and you were kept somewhere they didn't know. Hence, when Voldemort went to your house, and his Death Eaters to the other one, they couldn't find you. Because of their ties to me, they immediately guessed that they know about the prophecy, and have kept you and the other boy somewhere. Hence, they repeatedly used curses against them to try to force out the truth.

"However, the brain, which can be likened to a piece of string, has a certain point where it will break. I guess that, as Voldemort and his Death Eaters did the curses repeatedly on your parents and his, their brains could not withstand it anymore, and hence –"

"Stop, Uncle Dumbledore, I can't…"

Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezing them.

"I will stop here, Harry. As I have said, this is too much for anyone to bear. You will go to sleep after you drink the potion beside your bed, and Uncle Lupin will stay here. You want to know more about your parents don't you? Uncle Lupin will tell you more over breakfast tomorrow, and after that, if you feel up to it, we can talk about this again."

"O- Ok, Uncle Dumbledore. Good night, Uncle Dumbledore, Uncle Lupin."

Lupin brought Harry to his bedside. Quietly, he told Harry, "Listen, your parents are just one of the many wizards and witches who have died under Voldemort, directly or indirectly. Come on, drink the potion up; it'll give you a dreamless sleep."

Harry stared into Lupin's eyes. "Uncle Lupin, promise to tell me more tomorrow morning?"

"Sure, Harry. Now, go to sleep."

Harry drank the bittersweet potion. He immediately felt sleepy, though he wasn't before. He frantically tried to hear what Uncle Lupin was saying, but then he fell asleep.

* * *

When Harry next awoke it was day, and the bright summer sun shone into his room. His thoughts immediately went to Lupin's promise. Quickly, he made himself ready for breakfast, and went into the dining area, and to his surprise, saw both Lupin and Dumbledore talking. Lupin seemed to sense his arrival, and turned to look at him, cutting off his reply to Dumbledore with a quick "Good morning, Harry."

"Good morning, Uncle Lupin, Uncle Dumbledore."

"Good day ahead too, I presume. Sit down Harry, and listen well. I have to go back on my promise. I can't tell you more about anything until later in the day, because of some meeting I have to go to. Meanwhile, you are free to stay here, or go to any of the Professors in the school to, ah, get some headstart. I personally recommend Aunt McGonagall for Transfiguration, or Uncle Snape for Potions, though I don't think he'll be particularly interested to."

"Ok, Uncle Dumbledore, but can I ask Uncle Lupin to accompany me? I don't want to get lost again." The last time Harry had been allowed out of Dumbledore's office himself he had got lost, and if Dumbledore didn't find him quick enough, he'd have been killed by the three-headed dog in the forbidden third floor corridor.

"Yes, you may. Oh yeah, and I nearly forgot. Yesterday was your birthday, and we had been too busy to celebrate it properly. Here." Dumbledore waved his wand and conjured up a birthday cake with eleven candles glowing brightly on it. He waved his wand again, and the light in the room seemed to be dimmed. After a quick birthday song and wish ("I wish that my parents will get well again."), Harry, Dumbledore and Lupin ate the cake.

"Ok, Harry, I've got to go now. Enjoy your breakfast, and I'll tell you the last of the story tonight. If you are ready."

"Bye, Uncle Dumbledore."

Over a light breakfast Lupin told some stories of his own when he was a teenager in Hogwarts. He was clearly best friends with James Potter, and had helped him out of some sticky situations. James had also helped him in some cases, which Lupin was unwilling to tell of.

After breakfast, Harry asked Lupin to bring him to the Transfiguration Professor to learn a bit about the theory of Transfiguration.

"Simply put, Transfiguration is the art of switching something to another. For example, I have in my left hand, a unicorn horn, but what I really need now is a fish. Hence –" Professor McGonagall waved her wand, and the unicorn horn changed into a fish, which flopped out of her hand.

Professor McGonagall then went on to tell Harry more about Transfiguration, but forbid him to do any Transfiguration now ("You are not allowed to yet. You still know too little."). After spending the morning and some of the afternoon there, Harry decided to do some Charms instead of Potions. He was scared of the Potions Master.

"Charms, Charms, Charms," quipped little Professor Flitwick. "Charms is the art of doing something to help yourself. Imagine, that you have a quill which is out of your reach, but that you are too lazy to walk to it. Hence, you use a Summoning Charm to get it. And, if you want to make something shrink for easy keeping, you can use a Shrinking Hex."

Uncle Flitwick went on to talk about more on his subject, and only stopped when the dinner bell rang.

"You have to go back now, Harry, the bell has rung."

"Ok, see you again, Uncle Flitwick."

Lupin and Harry made their way back to Dumbledore's office, Harry feeling more knowledgeable. Lupin told Harry, "Don't think you have learnt a lot already. The thing is, magic is a very deep subject, and Transfiguration and Charms are but only two methods of magic. There are many others, and what you have learnt today is only but the tip of the iceberg."

Harry looked disgruntled at this.

* * *

After dinner, Harry and Lupin made their way to Dumbledore's office again.

"Hello, Harry. I trust that your appearance here means that you are once again ready to learn more about the prophecy and how it has changed your life.

"Recall that the prophecy states that you, Harry, will be the only one with the power to _vanquish the Dark Lord_. This means that your seven years of education here in Hogwarts might be more fast-paced then you'd think. While in Hogwarts you are safe from Voldemort, but I cannot expect you to stay here for good. After you graduate, you are free to come back, but only as a guest, because then, it'll be time for you to go out and stop Voldemort from his evil ways.

"In these seven years, you will learn most of the magical knowledge you will need to fight Voldemort. There will be special lessons for you which are held at night to train you in wizard's dueling, advanced Defence against the Dark Arts and so on. All this will tax you out a lot, and thus you are, most of the time, exempted from completing any of the homework any of your teachers set. Also bear in mind that no one should know that this is happening. You are to say that you are down for remedial, be it for Potions, Charms, or DADA.

"Tomorrow morning, you will be Portkeyed to the train station where you will board the train with your fellow schoolmates. You will be sorted, then you will live in one of the House Towers. Remember that under no circumstance are you to call any of your professors using Uncle or Aunt. They are only your uncles and aunts during the summer holidays."

"Ok, Uncle Dumbledore."

"Remember Harry, you are a one of a kind literally. None other has power you possess except Voldemort; none other possess you tragic past. Your parents have been recovering gradually over the last few years, and it is my belief that they will only be able to regain total sanity after Voldemort is destroyed.

"Go and sleep now, Harry. Tomorrow will mean the start of your education at Hogwarts. And you have to be up early for the Portkey. Go."

Harry went to his room. Tomorrow, he would join many others in his quest for knowledge. But no one could join him in his fight for peace, for tranquility, for his parent's sanity.

* * *

**A/N**: That's the third chapter, folks. And, as always,

What will happen in Chapter 4: The Journey

- Harry travels to Hogwarts  
- Something happens on the train, and he meets…

One more thing, I will not be able to update religiously from now on, because I've to prepare for school already. But I'll still try to update as much as possible. )

Till then, please R/R. I need the comments and reviews to improve!


End file.
